Heuvel Bouncing
by Femmates
Summary: Jet, Faab en Slof zijn beland op een grassig veld met een klif... of is het een? In iedergeval, Hoe halen ze Johnny Depp nou weer in het pakket? R&R!


YOYOYO! Weer een nieuwe Randomness! Met deze keer:

Faab - SilverOpal

Jet(Jetski) - Autumn Avaia

Slof - BonnieLassie

JD - Als in die sexy gozer! Ja JOHNNY DEPP!

Jet: THEEEEEEEELEEEEEEPELTJEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_Slof: HIP!_

_Slof: Issie wel ROZE!_

Jet: ehm... nee, ZILVER! maar ik kan hem wel roze verven met nagellak ofzo...

Jet: gesproken over nagellak...

**Iedereen: nee, niet weer... #zucht#**

_Slof: #zucht mee met iedereen ook al heeft ze geen idee wie iedereeen is# _

Jet: #voelt zich nog steeds hypah#

_Slof: #Weet ook niet wat hyper is, want ze is maar een zielig klein dom blondje#_

Jet: #zucht en gaat maar weer rondjes draaien op bureaustoel#

_Slof: #is helemaal blij want ze heeft ook een ronddraaiende bureaustoel#_

Jet: #bedenkt zich dat Slof gisteren nog zei dat ze geen ronddraaiende bureaustoel had# 

_Slof: #heeft ze nu dus wel#_

_Slof: #Zit een gare klif# KLIFFIIIIEEEEE! #springt er blond af#_

Jet: #ziet Slof weer eens random aan een mini-takje hangen#

_Slof: #Is heel geirriteerd door het takje en hangt mokkend aan het takje# BREEK!_

Jet: #springt ook maar van de klif want heeft niks te doen en is tenslotte ook blond#

_Slof: #ziet Jet wel gelijk naar beneden storten# JEZUS! EGOISTISCH KIND! NEEM MIJ DAN OOK MEE! g-tsss..._

Jet: #suist met een ebil grijns Slof voorbij#

_Slof: #begint te lachen, want het blijkt dat de klif niet echt een klif is maar een heuvel en Jet glijdt er dus heel neutraal af#_

Jet: #lacht ook want Slof blijkt zich aan een grassprietje vast te klemmen#

**Jet/Slof: #lachen allebei zeer uitbundig om he-le-maal NIKS!#**

_Slof: #houdt op met lachen# Dus..._

Jet: #lacht nog maniakaal door#

_Slof: Errrrr, Jet?_

Jet: #lacht nog steeds maniakaal#

_Slof: #slaat zichzelf#_

Jet: #lacht nog harder als Slof zichzelf slaat#

_Slof: #haalt haar schouders op en laat het grassprietje los# #glijd met een rotvaart lang Jet# AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Jet: #wordt meegesleurd door Slof, die nog net Jet's broekspijp had kunnen pakken, maar zo'n rotvaart had dat ze Jet compleet meesleurde#

_Slof: #begint nu maniakaal te lachen#_

Jet: #glijd nog steeds met een rotvaart, samen met Slof, en ziet een boom voor zich# o-oh...

_Slof: #ziet ook de boom# HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BOOOOOOOOOMMMMPPPJJJJUUUUUUHHHHH!_

Jet: #probeert boom te ontwijken maar heeft zo'n zwaar extra gewicht dat het niet lukt en de boom komt steeds dichterbij#

_Slof: #stopt uprubt met lachen# Noemde je mij- #Word onderbroken omdat ze samen met Jet tegen de boom knalt#_

Jet: auw... #ziet vogeltjes, vlekjes, sterretjes, chocoladereepjes, Slofjes, zonnetjes, maantjes, nagellakpotjes, roze theelepeltjes, fotolijstjes en groene notitieblaadjes langzzweven# #hapt naar alles#

_Slof: #ziet alleen maar stukjes chocolade#_

Jet: #hapt per ongeluk in Slof's vingers# hm... beetje taai, die notitieblaadjes...

_Slof: #kijkt droog naar Jet# Laat. Los._

Jet: #laat niet los#

_Slof: #mept Jet op haar Wang#_

Jet: #biedt andere Wang aan, want zo staat dat in de bijbel#

_Slof: #slaat die ook maar#_

Jet: dankoe #laat nu eindelijk los en begint over het roze gras te rollen#

_Slof: #Rent naar de bovenkant van de heuvel, gaat horizontaal liggen en rolt heel neutraal van de heuvel af#_

Jet: #ziet Slof wel heel verdacht snel op zich af komen rollen en probeert snel uit de weg te gaan#

_Faab: #Valt uit de lucht en verplettert heuvel#_

_Slof: #ligt twitchend onder Faab# ouch..._

Jet: #zat eigenlijk ook nog op de heuvel en ligt nu dus ook onder Faab#

_Faab: #Hoort Slof twitchen en daarna Jetski# Zeg, ga eens onder mij vandaan!_

_Slof: Nou JAAAAA zeg!_

Jetski: A-sociaal!

_Faab: #Rolt ook van heuvel af en komt met gezicht midden in ebil boterbloem# AUTSJ!_

Jetski: #rolt achter Faab aan, over Faab heen en komt tot stilstand tegen een slablaadje#

_Faab: #Vraagt zich af wat sla op een heuvel doet en onderwerpt het blaadje meteen aan kruisverhgoor#_

_Slof: #Is hyper en banjerd jubelend door een groot tulpen veld#_

**Tulpen: #zijn dood#**

Jet: #hapt naar slablaadje en ziet dan opeens een übergroot geel licht schijnen# zou het... nee, dat kan niet. maar zou het...?

_Slof: GOD!_

_Faab: #Vliegt lucht weer in om vuilnisbak te legen... Urhg...#_

Jet: MCDONALDS!

JD : Nee, JD.

_Slof: #stoot raar hinnekend geluid uit#_

Jet: Ooh... Jd... WACHT! JOHNNY!

_Faab: #Valt weer uit de lucht en probeert op JD te landen#_

_Slof: #Probbert hinnekend de heuvel OP te rennen maar valt daarintege in de krater die Faab heeft ontworpen#_

_Faab: #Kreunt en kijkt naar boven, ziet dan Slof op zich afkomen# AAH!_

_Slof: #begint weer maniakaal te lachen#_

Jet: #kijkt het allemaal maar aan en probeert dan weg te sneaken van een kreunende Faab en een maniakaal lachende Slof#

_Slof: #merkt Jet op# #Veranderd van koers en knalt nu op jet#_

Jet: auwch...

_Faab: #Ziet dat Slof weg is en vliegt naar boven, op zoek naar JD#_

_Slof: Zullen we er een eind aan breien? #begint een sjaal te breien#_

Jet: #kan niet breien# ehm.. mag er geen eind aan geknoopt worden, ofzo?

_Faab: #Zakt weg in een evil hoeveelheid wol...# HELP!_

_Slof: #giechelt#_

Jet: #staat erbij en kijkt ernaar met twee stukjes touw in haar handen, en allebei de stukjes lopen door tot ergens in de horizon# #trekt aan alletwee de touwtjes en hoort een heel zachtjes 'boem'#

_Slof: OEW! BOEM! #sprint naar de horizon#_

Jet: Bring me that horizon! #sprint achter Slof aan#

_Slof: Dames! We moeten de basis wel houden! (tribute voor El) (Me-loves-orli)_

_Faab: #Alle wol is weg en Faab is weer levend... Blijft helemaal alleen avchter...# Hmm, wat zal ik eens doen...?_

Jet: #komt terug stormen# IK WEET WAT JE KUNT DOEN! NAGELS LAKKEN! #stormt dan weer weg#

_Slof: #word niet meer teruggezien# #word wel teruggehoord!# JEZUS! WAT IS DAT! Jet! JEEETTT! NEEEEEEEE!_

**#er klinkt een gil alsof er iemand vermoord wordt, afkomstig van Jet#**

**#weer klinkt er een bloedstollende gil en Slof en Jet zijn niet meer#**

Jet: Waarom gaan we altijd dood?

_Faab: #Gilt ook bloedstolllends# En nu?_

_Faab: #Krijgt een boek tegen haar hoofd aan en valt van heuvel#_

**Boek: HAHAHAHA! I RULED YOU ALL!**

**#En faab is ook niet meer#**

**Slof/Jet/Faab: #verbranden vanuit de hemel het boek#**

THA END!

SilverOpal, Autumn Avaia et BonnieLassie!


End file.
